


Run To You

by Manwameldiel



Series: Malec short stories [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a great boyfriend, M/M, Magnus needs a hug, Malec, SO MUCH FLUFF, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Magnus wakes up in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare, most are related to his past, but sometimes they show his greatest fear. The worst nightmares show both. And then, only one person can make Magnus feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Name of this work is one of my favourite song by Whitney Houston and always makes me think of malec and it felt fitting for this story.

Blood and screams surrounded Magnus. Everyone he knew was dying and there was nothing he could do, only stand there, watching traumatized. Everyone he had lost, he was losing them again, and those who he still had were dying, everyone, everyone he cared about. 

Suddenly, the blood and the screams surrounding him were replaced by water, ice cold and a pair of hands wrapped around his neck, choking him, drowning him. Like his stepfather had done to him when Magnus had been 10.   
Except, the person drowning him was not his stepfather, but someone else, a shadowhunter. Not just any shadowhunter, Magnus was quick to see. It was Alec. Alec had his hands around Magnus' neck and was holding him down. Magnus felt he couldn't breath, couldn't fight back, couldn't do anything. All of a sudden, Alec's face was clear, but not blurry like it had been just seconds before, like he had lowered his head into the water and was looking angrily at Magnus, like he hated him with every inch of his body. Magnus wanted to cry, but couldn't. He felt his heart break even more than before and black dots began clouding his vision.

*~*~*~*

Magnus darted up, gasping. He was shaking, there were tears forming in his eyes and his heart was hammering in his chest.   
'It was just a nightmare' he thought to himself, but that didn't help, he was still shaking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but when closing his eyes he only saw everyone dying and Alec drowning him. 

Magnus opened his eyes again, but kept taking deep breaths. It didn't help, he was still shaking, still traumatized. He'd had nightmares before, but this was the worst one. 

He almost jumped out of the bed when a warm hand touched his shoulder.   
“Magnus?” Alec asked, his concern obvious. “Magnus, what happened?” Alec sat up and moved his hand so his arm was draped over Magnus' shoulder blades. The warlock couldn't speak, only leaned into Alec's touch, his breathing now ragged. Alec wrapped his other arm around Magnus so he was holding him in an embrace now, Magnus' head laying on Alec's shoulder and Alec pressed his lips against Magnus' forehead.

As Alec began rocking back and forth, Magnus felt himself relax a little bit and pressed his head deeper into Alec's shoulder, a motion saying he wanted to lie down again. Alec lay down, still holding Magnus who put his arms around his boyfriend's torso. 

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Alec asked and Magnus, once again, took a deep breath.  
“I… I couldn't do anything, I couldn't save them. Everyone was dying, everyone I've lost, everyone I still have…” Magnus felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, felt them falling down on Alec's t-shirt. “Everyone I have ever known, everyone I have ever loved… and… and I couldn't help”. 

Magnus was now shaking because of the tears. He felt Alec tighten his hold on him.   
“And then, everything changed. I was being choked, drowned. Choked and drowned at the same time and…” Magnus didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to.   
“It was you, Alexander, you were the one drowning me and… you looked at me with so much hate” he swallowed hard. “It broke my heart.”

Magnus waited for Alec to say something, but nothing came. Magnus knew he was awake, though, he could feel it. 

“I don't hate you” Alec whispered after a while and moved his arms away so he could turn and look his boyfriend in the eye. Magnus was still shaking a little bit and the tears still kept running. The way Alec was looking at him now was the complete opposite of how he had looked at Magnus in the nightmare. He was looking at him with so much love and… hurt. 

“I could never hate you, Magnus. I promise you. I love you, I love you with all my heart and I will never do anything to hurt you”.   
While he had been talking, Alec had put one of his hands on Magnus' face, cupping his cheek, thumb stroking away the tears. “And I promise this as well, I will always be there for you. I will always be there for you” he repeated. “You are never alone”.

Magnus' felt like a small fire in his heart had been kindled. Like the flame of a candle and he smiled. Here, in Alec's arms, he felt safe, like no harm could ever touch him. For so many years, centuries, he had been the strong one, he had tried to keep down things that made him vulnerable, but when he was with Alec, he allowed himself to show his vulnerability, knowing Alec would not look less at him.   
“I know, darling” Magnus breathed, smiling. Another tear made it's way down his cheek but that was a happy one. Alec smiled back and leaned down and kissed away the tear from Magnus', who laughed. 

“I love you, Alexander. My darling, my dear, my angel”. Magnus said, smiling, as he stroked a lock of hair away from Alec's forehead after he had laid down beside Magnus again.   
“Please, don't ever leave me” Magnus' smile had faltered as he said these words. He knew Alec would eventually leave him, he was mortal. But Magnus simply wanted Alec not to want to leave him. That probably sounded selfish but he didn't care. 

“I won't, Magnus. I will never leave you, you know that. I love you too much to do that” Alec took Magnus' hand in one of his and the other one he draped around his boyfriend as he pulled him closer, not wanting to let him go. 

Magnus remembered thinking once that there was no quiet place in the world for him, that there never would be. How wrong he had been. Right here, in Alec's arms, that was the quiet, safe place where Magnus could go to, every night.

Magnus closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Alec's hand. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this beautiful man beside him, but he knew that he was the greatest part of Magnus' whole life and that he would never let him go. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I really really appreciate it. I hope you liked it and please leaves kudos and comments xD


End file.
